


I wonder...

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Can a memory wiped Gilderoy Lockhart learn to love again or will he live alone forever?





	I wonder...

The year is 1993 and our tale starts in a garden at St Mungo's Hospital For Magical Maladies and Injuries where a memory wiped Gilderoy Lockhart is trying to talk to something in a pond.

Gilderoy smiled. "I know that there's someone in that pond, come out so I can talk to you."

A soft croak came from the pond and a toad hopped out of it and spoke in a low voice, "I know you've been watching me for some time, Gilderoy Lockhart."

Gilderoy asked, "Who's Gilderoy Lockhart?"

The toad said, "You."

Gilderoy inquired, "How does a toad know my name?"

The toad told him, "I, Trevor The Toad know who everyone in this hospital is."

Gilderoy replied, "I don't know who I am, but I believe you're right when you say my name is Gilderoy Lockhart. So, I'm Gilderoy Lockhart, nice to meet you."

He held out his hand for the toad to shake.

Trevor shook it with a slimy green hand and smiled. "You have nice teeth."

Gilderoy giggled. "Do I? I wonder why that is."

Trevor stated, "You used to be a celebrity of sorts and celebrities tend to enjoy being pretty."

Gilderoy grinned. "I am rather pretty, aren't I?"

Trevor agreed, "You are."

Gilderoy sighed. "I wonder..."

Trevor insisted, "What do you wonder?"

Gilderoy answered, "I wonder if kissing a toad will make my memory come back."

Trevor told him, "It works for most things in muggle fairytales."

Gilderoy asked, "May I kiss you, Trevor?"

Trevor said, "You may."

Gilderoy put Trevor on his hand and kissed him on the lips.

Trevor inquired, "Did it work?"

Gilderoy grinned. "No, but I found it rather enjoyable all the same."

Trevor smirked. "Why is that?"

Gilderoy explained, "Your mouth just feels right on my mouth."

Trevor gasped. "You really thought so?"

Gilderoy smiled. "Yeah, that kiss was nice."


End file.
